


Someone To Watch Over Me

by datajana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Fluff, Gift Fic, Guardian Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), cuteness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana/pseuds/datajana
Summary: Special Birthday fic for my dear friend TiShea. I love you!





	Someone To Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaylybaby2032](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylybaby2032/gifts).



> Aesthetic by Crimson_Rose_Poet

 

 

She’d started to notice them when she was young: little “gifts” that would appear out of nowhere on her birthday, small tokens that would make her smile in delight when she found them tucked into little nooks and crannies in her room. One year she found a single lily on her pillow, another a single tear-shaped amethyst, her birthstone, next to her hairbrush on her vanity.

As she grew older, rainbows would appear in the sky if she thought about them on the day of her birth. For a few years in a row, she saw shooting stars from her window, even though they were never seen by others.

She even got a phone call once from a friend that she hadn’t heard from in years “just because I started to think of you,” they said.

Eventually she began to consider them all to be either coincidences or a fun, loving tradition that her friends and family enjoyed doing for her. She never mentioned it, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

On the morning of her latest birthday, she was up making pancakes for her and her son, dancing and singing, making him clap his hands and squeal in delight. The doorbell rang and she placed the bowl of batter on the counter.

She took her son’s hand and walked to the door to open it. Before her stood a man with golden-brown hair and henna-brown eyes. He smiled at them both, then sang “Happy Birthday” to her in a beautiful baritone.

She couldn’t help but blush as she thanked him, and her son clapped his hands and jumped up and down. The man bowed at the waist in gratitude, then said, “Hope you have just as wonderful a birthday as your others have been!”

He reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a card, along with a lily. “Enjoy your day!”

As he walked away, she opened the card and stared. The handwriting, she had seen it before, written on a note that had come with one of the gifts she had gotten when she was little girl. No one in her family wrote this way, and she hadn’t seen any handwriting like it since. She then looked at the flower, and her breath caught in her throat as something occurred to her.

“Wait!” she shouted, taking a step out of her house. She placed a hand down to keep her son from walking out the house. “Please wait!”

The man turned back around. “Ma’am?” he said.

“Who gave this to you?” she asked.

He smiled, his eyes looking copper in the morning sun. “They said that they’ve known you since you were born.”

“Do you know their name?” she asked hopefully.

“I’m really not supposed to-”

“So you do!” she said. “Please, tell me! I need to know!”

“TiShea, I shouldn’t…”

She frowned, backing into her doorway at his casual use of her first name.

His face fell. “I-I’m sorry, that was extremely unprofessional of me.” He looked down and sighed. “Look, I can’t tell you because I’m not allowed to tell you.”

Her shoulders fell as she sighed. “I understand. And it’s OK.” She smiled sadly. “I was just hoping to put a face and name to something that… Well, it doesn’t matter.” She went to close the door.

“Wait!”

She looked up.

“Gabriel.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s Gabriel, the person who sent it to you.”

“Just Gabriel? No last name?” TiShea asked. She watched him dart his eyes around the yard and street warily. “Sir? Are you alright?”

He walked quickly towards the house and stopped a few feet from the door. “ _I’m_ Gabriel,” he said in a hushed voice.

Without thinking she tried to slam the door in his face, but he shot out an arm and stopped it. “Please, let me explain before they catch on!” he pleaded.

“You’re crazy! Go away!” she shouted. She felt her son holding onto her leg. “Get off my property or i’m calling the cops!”

His eyes flashed golden and she gasped. “I’m an angel, TiShea. I won’t hurt you. Let me in.”

She numbly opened the door and knelt down to pick up her son. “Is this a joke?” she said, holding her son tightly.

He closed the door softly behind him. “Afraid not.” He looked out a nearby window. “Ever heard of guardian angels before?”

TiShea blinked. “You’re kidding…”

He turned around and leaned against the windowsill. “Hi!” he said, lifting a hand and wiggling his fingers.

Something clicked. “ _You!_ The little gifts! The rainbows! All those things! That was you, wasn’t it?”

“Yeppers! Gotta make sure that the day you came screaming into the world is remembered in some special way every year, don’t I?”

“But why like _this_ this time?” she asked. “You scared me.” She held her son close and patted his back, looking at the angel in confusion.

Gabriel looked at her apologetically. “I may be an angel, but that doesn’t mean I’m perfect. I like to change things up a bit from time to time, but I guess I slipped up with this one,” he sighed. “I’ll probably get an earful when I head back upstairs.” He shrugged and smirked. “It’ll be worth it since I got to talk to ya, though.”

“So this is a one-time thing then.” She felt sad suddenly. “You’ll go back to just watching me, and I’ll only know that you’re around on my birthday.”

“Well, that’s kinda how it’s supposed to work ya know,” he said, smiling kindly at her. He glanced at her son. “I have double-duty nowadays anyway.”

She looked between him and the child in her arms. “Wait a sec: are you telling me…?”

He grinned. “Yep! The home office figured that it would be,” he held up his fingers and used air quotes, “a more efficient use of resources.”

She smiled. “The wording is crude, but I feel better knowing that you’re there looking after us, Gabriel.”

He walked towards them, then leaned over and kissed them both upon their brows.

“I’ll always be watching over you,” he said. He looked up, sighed, then back into her face. “Gotta go. Keep a lookout for those gifts from me to you two.”

Within a blink of an eye, he was gone.

But TiShea knew that he wouldn’t be far away from her and her son, and that they wouldn’t be alone.

She went on to teach her son about Gabriel, and to always make sure to express his appreciation for him on his birthdays when he searched and found his “angel presents”.

And whenever she discovered her own gifts, she would look outside her window and smile, because he always made sure that she got not only a special trinket to keep, but a rainbow and a shooting star, to remind her that he was near.


End file.
